iWanna Be Your Girl
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: In another life she would be his girl and they would keep all their promises because it would be them against the world. Freddie is seriously hurt, so now it's probably time for Sam to tell him her true feelings. Seddie one-shot


(AN:) Hey, guys! Long time no see, huh? Well, DudeYourAwesome8 is back with this short one-shot XD

Long story short my friend showed me The One That Got Away and I saw the video and immanently fell in love with it. What happens when I fall in love with songs? I make a Seddie one-shot, that's what.

So, here I am! And I really hope you guys enjoy it :D

Especially because the lyrics are all changed up, so tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, iHave A Love Sick Teacher or iLove You.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Sam and Freddie broke up at midnight in the elevator at Freddie's apartment, things weren't easy. People kept asking what happened between the two, even Carly, but they just didn't want to tell anyone the real reason. The two stuck with saying they moved on.<p>

Sam never said she dumped Freddie. After thinking for a while, she knew it was mean, so she kept her mouth shut.

Carly wouldn't believe it because they were perfect for one another, but she didn't want to keep asking. She knew Sam would have a fit and Carly had enough of those.

The rest of their senior year went by and Sam and Freddie never gave the dating another chance. The words that Carly said to her brother and his so called "girlfriend" still stung in their hearts, so it was impossible to do anything.

Life continued on into college. They still stuck with being best friends along with Carly and Gibby. Carly was pretty much the only one who had boyfriends and Gibby tried, but the girl stood him up and he never wanted to do something again. Sam and Freddie had chances, but they turned them down because deep down they actually cared about the other.

iCarly continued going on the same way – Freddie behind the camera laughing, Sam and Carly hosting, and of course Gibby being the test subject with the trio's crazy experiments.

It was the only thing that kept them together.

It was a great thing that they didn't give up on doing the show. Especially because there would be no other way for Sam to keep in touch with Carly or Freddie. After all the years Sam admitted to still having the same feelings for Freddie, but was it really the same with him? She never bothered to ask. If he didn't then it would just be awkward between the two and that's the number one thing Sam hated – awkwardness. Most importantly if it was between her best friend and herself. The demon wouldn't be able to see him every day if they acted awkward between one another.

So Sam decided to keep the crush a secret.

Until they were all at a New Years Eve party and Freddie got seriously hurt.

Some idiot was trying to light a firework and aimed it wrong. So wrong that it hit the table where Freddie was finding something to eat and exploded. Sam was the first one to scream his name and run. Carly just stood, dropping her plate of food and covering her mouth. Sam was going to dive into the fire, but Gibby grabbed onto her and stopped before she killed herself.

Sam tried her best to break free from Gibby's grasp, but he was strong. Spencer dove into the fire flame and pushed Freddie away, but it was already too late. Someone called 9-1-1 and thank God it didn't take long for them to arrive.

Sam was the only one that was still able to move. If Spencer didn't help Freddie out who would have known what a bigger damage would have been done.

Sam held onto her best friend's hand as they drove in the back of an ambulance truck. Sam's face was wet with tears as Freddie was covered in his own blood. She looked at the front window hoping the hospital would finally show up.

"S-Sam," Freddie tried saying behind all the tubes the people rushed to put on and hook onto their own screens.

"Stop, don't' talk," Sam squeezed his hand tighter. "Seriously."

Freddie chuckled and smiled. "Since when do you ever take anything serious?" he closed his eyes and turned to her view.

"Things like now, Frednub!" Sam yelled. "You're dying in my hands!"

"I'm not dying. I'm fine."

Sam slowly shook her head when Freddie opened his eyes. The two sat quietly before Sam took in a big sniff and cleared her eyes with her free hand.

"_Summer before middle school when we first met. We laid our eyes on each other at a sleepover we went," _Sam smiled at she slowly started to sing to Freddie.

He smiled too and squeezed her hand which only made Sam break down again. She was finally letting out her feelings – something Freddie tried to do all these years.

"_And on my 13th birthday we got matching finger rings."_

Freddie brushed his thumb across the golden ring that was on Sam's ring finger. It was a gold ring that had the cross in the middle. There were purple rhinestones in the cross that symbolized "their color."

"_Used to steal my mother's money and run off to hangout." _Sam slowly shook her head. "_Talk about our future like we had a clue."_

Freddie turned to the side, feeling the tears losing control in his own eyes. He couldn't even lift a hand up because his whole body was in deep pain, so he had no choice but to let them fall down to his cheeks.

"_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you," _Sam's face scrunched up and she covered her mouth with one hand.

In a flash the back doors opened and Sam's heart sunk. One man reached his hand out for Sam to take and she jumped down as the other two men there grabbed Freddie's stretcher to pull out. The blonde had no idea what to do because she's never been in a situation like this.

When the paramedics finally got Freddie out Sam held onto his hand again and raced inside the hospital with everyone else. Freddie held tighter then he had ever before because this one the one day he didn't want to loose Sam.

And she felt the same with Freddie.

The doors flew open to the hospital and everyone sprinted in. One after another a nurse ran up to them to read a report or try and give them all advice, but neither Sam nor Freddie were listening to what was going on around them – they were just focused on one another.

"_In another life,"_ Sam used her other hand to place on top of his forehead. _"I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises be us against the world."_

Freddie shook his head and tried to say something, but it was too late. Sam's hand was slowly moving away from his because someone was pulling her. Sam tried her best to get the nurse off her, so she could stick with Freddie, but it was impossible.

"_In another life I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away." _Freddie's hands slipped out of her grip and a nurse had to hold onto her, so she wouldn't follow into the ER room. She just whispered to herself as her arm was still stretched out, "_The one that got away."_

About two hours later Sam was curled in the waiting room with her legs up against her chest and chin laying on her knees. Her face was ten times worse then before with more tears and her cheeks and eyes red. She hasn't heard from Freddie or the others yet. She didn't think Carly or Spencer were going to get there.

In order to make herself feel better Sam decide to think about the happy memories she had with Freddie. Especially the time they finally gave dating a chance. Sam couldn't believe it herself when Freddie said she liked her back a long time ago when she checked herself into a medical hospital. It was surprising too that he kissed her in front of millions of people. Sam would never do such a thing to Freddie! Punching him on camera is so much easier.

Of course Freddie isn't the fighting type of person.

"_I was Katy and you were my Russel Brad,"_ Sam sang to herself as she remembered that one night Freddie was over and saw her collection of CDs and found out her singing secret. He actually convinced Sam to sing one of the songs with her and of course it was Last Friday Night.

Honestly it was the best night ever.

"_Never one without the other we made a pact."_ Sam looked down at her ring, took it off and just starred at it, feeling her heart break more and more. _"Sometimes when I miss you I put those CDs on."_

Looking at her ring she then remembered that one night towards the middle of their senior year Kathy came hopping up to her asking if she heard what Freddie did. At first Sam was hoping that Freddie finally had the guts to hurt someone who was bothering him, but then she noticed she was thinking too big, so she asked Kathy what he did and she felt like she was going to die.

"_Kathy said you had your ring sold."_

Since it was the end of the day the bell soon rang and Sam left without saying another word to Kathy. She yelled after her, "You didn't hear it from me!" And walked to her locker.

"_Saw you downtown singing in the cold."_

Sam needed time to think. Why on Earth would Freddie sell something that was so important to them? She entered the town and saw Freddie with his hands in his pockets next to his mom as tears were on her face. She hugged Freddie as they got out of the bank and Freddie just rubbed a hand on her back.

"_It's time to face the music. I'm no longer your gold."_

But Sam understood. He and his mom were going through money problems, but was it really necessary to sell the ring they had when they were 13?

Guess it wasn't important anymore.

Sam stuck her hand into her jacket pocket and walked away before Freddie or his mother saw her. She covered her face with her hair and took a deep breath in to try and calm her feelings.

"_But in another life I would be your girl," _Sam closed her eyes to try and wake herself up from this horrible dream, but nothing was happening. She slowly shook her head when opening her eyes and singing, _"We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world."_

When she turned at a corner Sam looked behind from a distant at Freddie trying to stop his mom from crying in the middle of the streets. _"And in another life...I would make you stay. So I don't have to say you were the one that got away._

She didn't want to get more hurt, so Sam continued her way back home.

"_The one that got away."_

Sam jumped from her memory, shaking herself to wake up. The past didn't need to repeat in her head at a time like this.

_The one_

How much longer was it going to take?

_the one_

Sam felt herself slowly break down piece by piece after every second that went by.

_the one_

She finally broke – hugging herself as she slid down to the lobby floor and cried, looking down and shut her eyes as tightly as she could.

_The one that got away_

She was lucky no one was there at the time. Sam would probably kill if someone saw her like that. It was horrible. She never broke down when her mother ended up in a hospital somehow, so how was it that Freddie changed her?

Yet again what did Freddie not change about her? She had a soft spot for him and he knew that very well.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no_

"_Can't replace you with a million rings, no," _She sang as she held her ring close to her face.

Sam didn't want to see the ring right now, so she hid it in her pant pocket.

The blond placed both fists against her head. "_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa." _Sam shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "_'Cause now I pay the price."_

Sam couldn't stand waiting there anymore, so she got up and walked towards Freddie's room. The door was still locked, so she stood against the wall and slide herself down, placing her hands on her knees and tried to control her tears, but they kept falling.

September 24th still played in her head.

_In another life I would be your girl_

"You think maybe you and I are taking some connection we have and...?"

"Trying to force it into a boyfriend girlfriend thing?"

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

**After all the years of us being, like, at each others throats  
>Then you kissing me that night at school<br>...It was pretty...**

_**Intense.**_

_And in another life, I would make you stay_

She had to close her eyes in order for the tears to stop streaming down her face, but then the worst memory that could be remembered appeared in front of her eyes and she gripped her hands tight.

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

"I love you..."

"...I love you too."

_The one that got away_

"Miss. Puckett?"

_The one_

Samantha opened her eyes and jumped up from the floor. She thought she heard someone call her name. The blond looked up and seeing Freddie having his back against his bed, smiling at her with his eyes barley opened. The nurse stood to the side near his door, smiling as Freddie waved up at her.

_The one_

"There's no serious damage," the nurse reported. "He was lucky, hun. Very, very lucky. Looks like you both have an angel looking over."

_The one_

Sam covered her mouth with her hands before racing inside and taking the seat right next to Freddie's bed. The nurse walked away without another word, leaving the two alone.

_The one_

"I love you," Sam was the first one to say something, placing a hand on his lap.

Freddie chuckled, taking her hand and nodding his head. "I love you too."

Sam grabbed onto his hand and laughed. Soon Freddie broke out in a laugh too because there really wasn't anything else to say. Sam said enough in the beginning when they raced here, so she was out of words now.

_In another life I would make you stay  
>so I don't have to say you were<br>the one that got away._

"_The one that **almost** got away," _Sam whispered before giving Freddie the tightest hug she could without hurting him. Tears were still streaming down her face, but at that point she didn't care.

As long as she had her boyfriend back.


End file.
